Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Sekwel
About This Camp - This is a sequel to an unique art camp. The pictures will be judged on their poor quality and humor, rather than their excellence. This is for people who may want to join an art camp but aren't confident in their drawing abilities, good artists who enjoy drawing weird/awful pictures, and whoever else. The pictures shouldn't be scribbles or blobs, but should look like something. Try not to be offended by any comments about your picture being awesomely bad (or too good, for that matter). You can use paper and scanner, paper mache, or any computer art program. Each week or two there will be a challenge. Then do the challenge. Then be judged. Then do it, again. Hostz - Sprinklemist 'Cards777 '(da previous winner) Sign Ups - Any number of people may join. The camp will start once people signing up cools off. Tye (Woot! I'm finally in a camp where I can draw, say it sucks, and be right! XD) Chimmy (YES!!!! YES!!! YES!!! *drools at Alejandro XD*) Dark and Silver (Silver joins me in this contest*GREAT*) Weblykinly (When I try hard on my artwork it turns out bad, this'll be easy!) Nalyd (I'm awesome, so this will be difficult for me XD) GM (This will rock!) Shane (I'm VERY bad at drawing. I WILL DO GOOD IN THIS!) COKEMAN11 (THANK YOU SO MUCH) Tdifan (Hmm...If I draw in Paint, I'll be totally fine in this camp!XDD) YP Benji (I am Benjiboy456) (Oh my gosh!I wanted to be in last season but it was to late!) Tdafan1(I loved last season and I wanted to join so bad) Pre-game Chat Nalyd: Ello all. Shane: NALYD!!!! *hugs Nalyd* CK11: It's all thhanks to my request... Chimmy:OMG! I'm so excited! I SUCK at drawing free hand! CK11: Same...THIS IS GONNA BE FUN (XD) Shane: If any of y'all have seen my free draws for my storys, you'd know. I CAN'T WAIT TO GET STARTED! Dark: HOLY SH*T TACO SHADOW CAN FLY! Chimmy:That's my Shad! (XD) Dark: So he's my step brother (yep it's true) Shane: I don't like Shadow. I WUV CREAM! Dark:Well at least you don't have almost every single Sonic character in your house! Silver:U hhh Dark big stopped the toilet Dark: Great. Chimmy:Silver, hi! You're my brother's favorite! Silver: Hello Dark: *rolls eyes* uhhhh Silver? Silver: Yeah Dark: why are you here Silver: to watch you Dark: ummmm Sprinkle is this okay? (lol purpose fail) Tye: *looks at picture for the camp* That's better than I can draw! COME ON! (XD) Silver: It's okay I am the only one Sprinklemist: It's okay as long as the Sonic stuff doesn't take over.. Silver: It's okay I am the only one Dark; Ug okay Silver looks like your with me like (Total Drama Infinity reference) Richard and Seto. Shane: I have Mario characters at my house. YOSHI! DO NOT EAT TOAD! I mean it! Yoshi: Yoshi yo hi shi yosh? Yo yo yoshi! (Oh come on please? He tastes so good!) Dark: great now Mario characters. Silver: the only reason i am ere is because i got kicked out. Yoshi: Shi yo yoshi? (Can I eat him?) Shane: NO! YP: Yoshi! We finally meet!!!! (XD) Yoshi: *eats YP* (XD) Dark: and you died seconds later. Silver: Sad Yoshi: *eats Silver* XD Cards: Hey guyz!!!!!! Silver: gets out Shane: HI! Don't worry, he won't eat you. Dark: um Yoshi has rabibs (Silver got his shot) YP: *Teleports out and puts a muzzle on Yoshi* Bad boy!!! Benji: I am so happy to be on this show! I saw every episode last season! Hi everybody! YP: PICKLES!!!!! Tdafan:*Arrives*Hi guys!It`s great to be here!